carsraceoramafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AdamGregory03
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cars Race-o-Rama Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Are you not going to be editing on this wiki anymore? You haven't been editing on this wiki for quite a while. Are you deciding not to edit on this wiki anymore? If you are, there aren't any other admins on the wiki. I might be good at being an admin on this wiki, as I have great knowledge of Cars, including this game. Let me know if you're going to be around on this wiki or not. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Can i be an admin here as well? Although my copy of the game is scratched, I still know a little about the game, but know a LOT about the characters (exept Race-O-Rama Girl, which i never played as before). Please, dude? Me and Lightening McQueen will be perfect admins! Cletusbot001 12:18 PM 3-24-13 Merging Cars Wikis AdamGregory03, do you agree with merging this wiki with other Cars wikis? As RodRedlineM1 says that we don't need separate wikis about different topics, so we don't need this wiki, and other Cars video game wikis. *Pixar Cars Wiki (by McBoo-Blitzman and Lukwisnie) *World of Cars Wiki *Pixar World Of Cars Wiki by Cars4ever *Pixar Cars Wiki by Car9559 *Disney Pixar Cars Wiki by Cars223412 *Cars race o Rama game Wiki (by Colindavis) *Cars The Video Game Wiki *Cars: Mater National Wiki *Cars Race-o-Rama Wiki World of Cars Online Wiki is least likely to be merged, as it also shows pages about the games and characters in The World of Cars Online. There is also a Planes wiki, called Pixarplanes Wiki (even though Planes is not made by Pixar). So do you agree, AdamGregory03? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : AdamGregory03, do you agree with merging this wiki with other Cars wikis? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC)